


The best weekend ever

by Demo_hound



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: 12 inches, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Cheeese balls, F/M, Furry, Incest, Loli, MILF, Rape, Size Kink, Slavery, Smut, Somnophelia, WIP, tenticle, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demo_hound/pseuds/Demo_hound
Summary: Eclipse (anthony) visits iceland to meet up with fjola and some very expected things happen





	The best weekend ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fjola sol þorvalsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fjola+sol+%C3%BEorvalsdottir).



> This is made for daddy and sweetheart. J-Dog helped out!

Eclipse steps out of the bus and stares at girlys house. He takes a deep breath of the cold icelandic air as he wraps his coat around him tightly. The cold breeze weaving through his waivy brown hair. He takes a step forward and Lets out his deep breath. Then he walks up the stairs to girlys house step by step. Just as he’s about to knock the door is torn open and he’s met by the face of the love of his life... Girly... girly squeals and pulls Eclipse into a hug. Eclipse can feel her warmth seep into his cold bones, his body still not used to the cold. Girly lets go of him and invites Eclipse inside her home. Girly bolted to one of her dogs and bent over to pick it up. “This is Fiona! My cwuityy lil doggooo! She’s such a good girl! Ywes u areeee!” She coos. Whilst she is bent over Eclipse gets distracted by the sight of Girlys round plump ass. Girly jolts up and stares right into Eclipses eyes. Eclipse fills with a sense of dread that he got caught red handed but girly quickly bursts out laughing and tells Eclipse to calm down. Eclipse quickly looks away and bashfully says “I don’t know what you’re talking about” as a red tint washes over his cheeks. Girly laughs and heads to her bedroom and tells eclipse to follow her. Eclipse takes hesitant steps toward her bedroom. He takes his coat off and Girly tells him to set it down on her bed. He slides his coat off and places it on his bed. Eclipse strokes his fingers through his wavy brown locks. Girly walks up to him and pats his head, then reaches behind him to get her Pepsi Max and sits down on her bed taking her vape out and taking a puff of it. She pats the space beside her and pulls her laptop onto her lap. Eclipse sits next to her as she puts on a video by call me Kevin. She then goes onto another tab and finds another video and plays that too. ‘Strange’ eclipse thinks ‘but not unexpected About an hour later Girly is bored and wants to do something fun. She gets up and asks Eclipse if he wants to go outside. Eclipse is reluctant but says yes nevertheless. Girly takes Eclipse to a hotdog boot to buy some AMAZING fries. They sit down at one of the tables and munch on the fries as they chat. They chat about the usual stuff and Girly complains about Falldrake as usual. Falldrake is a person on the discord server where Girly and Eclipse usually talk. Girly wants Falldrake to be banned but she won’t admit it. They decide to meet up with barnaperri/Kolfinna after they finish their fries.


End file.
